


it ain't no use turning your light on, babe

by poeticaid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, Gen, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Some shit, Suicidal Thoughts, Vomiting, forced to join, kokichi calls maki Maki Roll, lrts au, maki is good friend, ouma wtf, what they were saying before ouma left was jar of hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Oma visits Harukawa.





	it ain't no use turning your light on, babe

**Author's Note:**

> more angst

A hydraulic press, covered in blood. Faces swirl around the corpse, and Oma wanted to reach out to them, to tell them he was alright. But all he can do was stare at his own corpse, and look at the others who were baffled to find this. The blood was pink. It's a signature from Team Danganronpa itself. He did make it to the show. But what chapter was it?

"Kokichi! Breakfast is ready!", his mother calls from downstairs, and Oma, immediately waking up after the dream, goes downstairs.

Oma didn't feel like eating. His mind is still stuck in the land of dreams, still going to that image in his mind. The image of him getting crushed is still in his mind. But he forces himself to eat, since he hasn't eaten in two days. Two fucking days. It feels strange, being able to eat again after his dreams start to happen, but, oh well.

After his parents left, he takes his plate full of food and puts it in the trash bin. He doesn't want to see food anymore today. He's going to see Harukawa. He hasn't heard from her in over a week, so it'd be the best time to bond with her again.

Oma fixes his hair, not bothering to look in the mirror. He already knows what he looks like, and he's always hated himself for not taking care of himself. Oma takes the keys to the house and locks the door, and starts to walk, directly going into the streets filled with cars, stop signs, people. He hated these people.

"When will Danganronpa 53 be launched?!", he overhears someone say, and he feels himself sweating at the mention of the show.

 _Fucker,_ he thinks, as he slowly walks, his mind distorting.

He feels light. But that is what he always feels whenever he doesn't eat. Just drink water when you get to Harukawa's orphanage.

Harukawa's place is a large orphanage building, created by Ikusaba Mukuro. Oma yawns, and feels himself going limp. He opresses his hunger and knocks on the door.

"Kokichi?", Harukawa opens the door with a confused look. Oma forces a smile.

"Hey, Maki Roll. Anyway, can I get a glass of water?"

"Well, you look really wasted, so yeah. Sit on one of the couches on the living room." Oma sits on a couch, just like what Harukawa had said, and look around, still suppressing his hunger.

Children didn't really mind him, so they play with each other. Some older kids were playing something on their play station. Oma shivers, remembering the last time he had played something in a play station. His memory is fuzzy, but he must be.. four? The last time he had played with a play station?

He shrugs it off, and waits for his brunch with Harukawa. He feels hunger again, and he shuts it by punching himself on the stomach.

"Hey." Harukawa returns with a glass of water on her hands.

"Thanks, Maki Roll." Harukawa rolls her eyes, and Oma drinks the water, quenching his thirst, but never his hunger.

Harukawa sits beside Oma, watching him drink the water inside the glass with just one gulp. Oma knows she's eyeing his skinny structure.

"You've gotten... quite skinny since the last time I saw you." There. She said it. "Have you been eating lately?"

Oma shrugs. "Maybe, but not really."

"Then, eat later, with us." Oma looks at Harukawa with an unreadable expression.

"No." He said it firmly. He isn't the pushover he was anymore.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Harukawa's voice has a hint of anger hidden within her. "You're going to join us in lunch, whether you like it or not."

"But-"

Harukawa glares at him. Oma stays silent. The girl can be scary whenever she wants to be. Sometimes, Oma gets intimidated by her own appearance, her death glare, and her way of speaking. But yet, they became so good friends.

Oma sighs. "Yeah, sure."

"I'll get you some more water", Harukawa takes the empty glass and goes back to the kitchen. Oma ignores the children's noise.

* * *

And he's shoved back into the dining hall again. Harukawa sits beside Oma, helping him eat, and possibly monitoring him. No one can escape Harukawa's eyes. Not even himself. He looks at the food that Harukawa has offered to him. Soup. Fucking soup. It's a liquid with tastes, right? So maybe, Oma can drink it?

He picks up a spoon, his hands shaking slightly, and dips the spoon into the soup bowl to take a spoonful of it. He opens his mouth, and sips the soup on the spoon. It feels peculiar, to eat a spoonful. He has only eaten bits of food in the house, so being able to eat a bigger portion makes his stomach satisfied. But he isn't satisfied.

He forces himself to eat, he forces himself to like it. But after lunch, he goes to the toilet to make himself cough it up. He gags, and finally, the food remaining in his stomach goes into the toilet, and after a few minutes of coughing everything up, he flushes down the half-digested food and looks up to see Harukawa glaring at the doorway.

"Kokichi, you fuck", Harukawa says with irritation.

"You can't change someone, you know", Kokichi replies and faces Harukawa.

"Fuck off", Harukawa says. "I gave you a free meal. You coughed it up."

"Well, yeah."

"Kokichi, I'm really worried." Harukawa hugs Kokichi, clearly concerned. "Why the hell are you doing this to yourself?"

"I wanted to." He brought himself to lie.

"You're disgusting."

"I am, but does that change anything?"

"No. Don't come back for me."

"Don't come back at all."

* * *

Oma returns to his house, and unlocks his door. He didn't bother making himself dinner. After he left Harukawa's orphanage, he walks around the city, sulking. He knows how to cook, but hates eating. Fuck eating, anyway. If he got into Danganronpa, he's going to fucking kill himself by starving himself to death. Yeah, that's it.

Maybe he should leave the gas stove on so he can burn the house down, with him inside. Or maybe fall of the house's roof. Anything is better than going in Danganronpa. Why the fuck did he get in in the first place?

He lies on his bed, not bothering to change his clothes. He closes his eyes. The hydraulic press is brought up again, and he counts how many people were there. Five. That's quite a few. Maybe his death is in the fourth or fifth chapter.

He has to wait that long? Fuck it. He's going to poison himself tomorrow.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Harukawa and Oma were singing the Jar of Hearts lyrics  
> the title is inspired by the song 'Don't think twice, it's alright' by Bob Dylan  
> latest fanart (by me):  
> https://february-6555.deviantart.com/art/Shuichi-Saihara-Talentswap-741741722


End file.
